Shassie Shuffle
by Jezebel Two Rivers
Summary: Exacly how I've said before. This is SHASSIE blahblahblah, ain't mine blahblahblah, ENJOY!


This is a completely unrelated story to Thingymabob. The only similarities are that its a Shuffle Fic and is Shassie.

I own nothing but a laptop and an imagination.

**Streets Of Gold~3oh!3**

Alrighty than Lassie dear, we'll play this game your way. Its gonna take a while to tell you about all my jobs and where I learned all these skills, but wouldn't you ratrher do something else. Just for a little while. You are very sexy and I am too, obviously, and I wouldn't even have to be there when the sun rises. I'll be off on the streets of gold.

**Stars~The XX**

Shawn POV

I can give it all if you want me too. I have nothing to worry about. I can change for you but if there is no spark we can still try.

Lassie POV

I have to draw a line and only you can cross it because you don't take no for an answer. When the times get tough we'll be together. The spark will come immediatly.

Both POV

If you want me tell me. If you wanna go somewhere lets go. I can do anything you want. I can change for you. We have nothing but time with each other.

**Bulletproof~La Roux**

I've been in relationships before and so has Lassie. We've both been burned pretty badly. All I'm trying to do now is have fun. I'm not about to be swept off my feet. This time I'm going to be bulletproof. Both literally and figuratively, I'm pretty sure Lassinator is going to try and shoot me. I'm not going to allow myself to get hurt again. I'm just not going to fall as hard for Lassie.

**Foundations~Kate Nash**

SPENCER! That son of a bitch. I told him NOT to get on this case. When he came to the station nearly punched the hell out of him. He calls me bitter and insults me. I pushed him. Hard. I see the amusement and hurt in his eyes. I restrain myself. I'm trry to hold on to this relationship. I'm trying to save it, but its like Spencer just doesn't want to help.

I know we should both let go, but there is something about Lassie that doesn't let me let go. I try to make him mad so he'll let go instead but its like he feels the same way. I'm going to try to hold on..

**Somebody Told Me~The Killers**

I've been trying and trying to get your attention and then I hear you had a date. I can't believe this. O'hara told me she was pretty. When I saw her she just looked like a painted monkey. I've got potential and you just pass me over.

**Undisclosed Desires~Muse**

God, I want Lassifer Morningbreath. He should be mine. I tried to make him jealous and I provoked him constantly. I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires. I know he has felt the same way at least once. I've seen it in his eyes. I really want him to recognize that my sarcasm is just a mask. I need him to know. He won't make his move. I've seen him almost do it before and I know he'll try again, and when he does, I'll be ready. I won't allow him to chicken out.

**Breathe Me~Sia**

Come on Lassipants, where are you? Help, I may have followed the murderer inside the empty warehouse. Its not completely smart. Okay it was idiotic, I know that but I don't think I can get Gus and I outta here this time. I'm needy and you get annoyed. I'm sorry, but I'm glad that you find me when I lose myself. I need you to be my saviour and friend. I can't help that I'm like this and I can't help my own willingness to get into everything and I can't control that my best friend jumps with me. What I can help is holding you one more day.

**Until We Bleed~Kleerup Feat Lykke Li**

I went into my favorite dive after work, as usual, when I saw Spencer there. I went to my seat and tried to avoid making eye contact. I noticed he was dancing with _anyone_ who asked him. Gender wasn't a problem for him. I was on my fifth or maybe sixth whiskey when he saw me. Gray eyes met soft warm brown eyes and the air grew thick. I loosened my tie to see if that would help. It didn't, and it wouldn't. I knew that but I didn't want to aknowledge that. The heat was all in my head. I felt no attraction to Spencer. I tried to hold onto that thought while he got dressed in my bathroom the next morning.

**Blinding~Florence and the Machines**

Its true! I'm in lov-Like with Lassie. He makes me feel like I'm in a constant dream and only he could save me. I know he won't feel the same though. I'm not going to sqee everytime he enters the room. I'm not a school girl with a crush on the student teacher(). No more dreaming of the day where Lassie will ride me into the sunset. Oh wait, I was way off on that saying. See what he does to me? He freaking frazzles me like a tv from the nineteen fifty's. I can't even say my words correctly.

**Follow Me Down~3oh!3**

I want Spencer to take me down with him. I would follow him anywhere. He can't know that I feel this, but he is a psychic. Maybe. Does he know? Do I have any reason to worry? I stared around at the deserted police station.

"Yes you do have to worry." I heard his voice.

"How did you-"

"I'm a psychic Lassie. I predict and know things. _Need_ I say more?"

"Then predict this."

I kissed him.

"You were talking out loud, by the way." He announced as he flounced off to where ever.


End file.
